Day And Night
by ToxicDown
Summary: In this great death like pain, my embrace is lonely.. Love is like sweet poison, a sad flower with thorns like a rose.


Mais uma noite chegava em Konoha, triste e solitária para a garota de cabelos rosados. Meus olhos estavam grudados na janela, observando o céu mudar de cor e ficar negro, do mesmo modo que meu coração estava. Fechei meus olhos, do mesmo modo que eu desejava ter fechado o meu coração para ele.. Que só fez me machucar.

E mesmo assim, tudo o que eu não conseguia fazer, era esquecê-lo. Suspirei, derrotada e me levantei da cama, me dirigindo ao banheiro. Parei em frente ao espelho e meu estado era deplorável. Meus cabelos, sempre num tom rosa tão vivo, agora estavam opacos, sem vida. Meu rosto com o olheiras profundas, pele mal cuidada e eu estava mais branca que o normal.

Eu estava literalmente dilacerada, destruída por dentro e por fora, como um espantalho, tristemente solitária e sem mais motivos para sorrir.

사랑해 널 가슴 아파도 다른곳만 넌 보고 있어도 / Eu te amo embora meu coração doa, se você está olhando para outro lugar

허수아비처럼 슬픈 인형처럼 난 항상 기다리겠지 / Como um espantalho, como uma boneca triste, eu sempre vou estar esperando

Desci as escadas e procurei algo para comer, mas nada encontrei. A campainha tocou e eu fui atender.. Quem quer que fosse, esperava que não fosse me incomodar.. Mas quando abri, era apenas Naruto. Ele se assustou ao ver o meu estado e adentrou na minha casa, com uma porção de sacolas em mãos.

- Seu estado está deplorável, Sakura – ele falou, me puxando para o sofá e sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Eu sei disso, Naruto – suspirei e deitei minha cabeça em uma das almofadas.

- Você precisa comer algo, trouxe ingredientes para fazer um ramem caseiro e bolinhos de arroz – ele disse e apontou para as sacolas.

- Você cozinhando? Vai ser divertido – eu ri e ele apenas deu de ombros.

Depois de um longo trabalho e uma enorme bagunça na cozinha, terminamos os ramens e bolinhos de arroz, que ficaram deliciosos. Conversamos um pouco enquanto comemos, o que me deixou um pouco animada, mas não completamente. Horas depois ele se foi e eu voltei a me afogas na solidão. Arrumei toda a bagunça da cozinha e voltei para o meu quarto, me jogando na cama onde eu havia passado quase o dia todo. E aquele terrível dia já estava terminando e mais um dia solitário estava para começar.

낮과 밤이 오듯이 사랑은 날 찾아오는걸 / Assim como o dia e a noite vem, o amor me encontrou também

외로운 하루끝 이꿈속에서 나는 널 만나는걸 / No fim de um dia solitário, eu encontrei você neste sonho

Os dias rasteijavam, sem significados, sem motivos. Escuros, como breu. Fechei meus olhos, me esforçando para dormir. E comecei a sonhar, um pesadelo para ser mais exato. Ele estava lá, na minha frente, o sorriso maroto no rosto e aqueles lindos olhos ônix me encarando;

Mas não estávamos sozinhos. Havia uma pessoa atrás dele, uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e óculos pretos. Era ela. Era Karin. Todos haviam falado dela, que ela estava na mesma equipe dele.. E era verdade, e chocante. E tudo piorou quando o vi. Um pequenino, mas legitimo Uchiha, que me encarava com os olhos vermelhos, em um tom demoníaco.

Me levantei assustada, suando frio. Juntei meus joelhos ao redor dos braços, com medo. Aquele pesadelo tinha realmente me deixado nervosa, havia me assombrado.

저멀리 사라져가 바람에 날려져가 / Desaparecendo longe, espalhadas pelo vento

사랑이란 잡히지가 않아 슬프더라 / Eu não pude capturar o amor de modo que me deixou triste

기대를 저버리며 사라지는 물거품 / Eu deixei minhas esperanças como ondas que desaparecem

죽도록 큰 아픔속 외로운 나의 품 / Nessa grande dor que parece morte, meu abraço é solitário

Me levantei da cama e troquei de roupa, colocando minhas armas de batalhas na minha bolsinha e a coloquei na minha perna, e depois coloquei minhas luvas, arrumando a minha bandana vermelho sangue na minha cabeça. Iria finalmente colocar um ponto final em tudo aquilo.

O sol estava alto no céu, e ao passar a rua, todas as pessoas me olhavam estranhamente. Quando mais eu me aproximava, menos pessoas eu via. Era lá que iria acabar, na Vila Uchiha.

Adentrei o local e um frio na espinha me atacou. Era uma vila assombrada e completamente abandonada, sem mais nenhum do clã quase extinto. Eu não sabia ao certo onde era a casa onde ele viva, entrei procurei de uma a uma, até lembrar que havia seguido ele uma vez, e acabei parando na casa certa.

As portas da casa estavam estranhamente trotas, as janelas não existiam mais.. Mas não só apenas aquela casa, mas a vila toda estava naquele estado. Era deplorável ver onde tanto ódio havia levado todo aquele povo, tão conhecido por terem fundado Konoha, agora estavam em ruínas. Parei de lamentar e adentrei a casa, caminhando entre folhas e roedores mortos, até chegar ao quarto dele. A cama estava bagunçada, como se ainda esperasse alguém para arrumar.

Me deitei sobre ela, olhando para o teto. Suspirei, derrotada. Minha vida estada um caos, desde que ele havia ido embora. Logo depois da saída, ainda tentei me recompor, fugi por meses atrás dele, todos fizeram o mesmo, mas nunca o achamos. E pouco tempo depois, minha família havia morrido, um incêndio em minha casa enquanto eu estava em uma missão. Havia sido a gota d'água.

A Sakura tão feliz e alegre, que gostava de sentar debaixo das arvores no verão, que amava conversar com as amigas, sair à noite para se encontrar com Naruto e passar horas no agora não existia mais. Estava destruída por dentro, como se viver, não significasse mais nada. Deixei à primeira lagrima cair, precisava colocar tudo para fora antes de terminar o que tinha ido fazer ali. Eu precisava fazer meu coração sangrar mais e mais, só assim, a dor não seria tão torturante assim.

- Porque tinha que fazer isso comigo? Não poderia ter simplesmente ficado? – murmurei para as pareder, socando o meu peito, enquanto mais lagrimas fluíam. – Tudo por causa daquela maldita vingança, tudo para alimentar o seu ego, mas tudo o que você conseguiu foi me destruir de tal forma, que eu não mais soluções para consertar. E se não fosse por sua causa, eu não teria ido atrás de você, naquela maldita missão que Naruto havia inventado e meus pais agora estariam vivos.. – pausei, me levantei da cama e peguei um pequeno símbolo do clã que estava na parede, levando ao peito. – Eu não consigo para de te amar, Sasuke-kun.

"E é por isso que preciso acabar com isso", pensei. Segurei forte o símbolo Uchiha em minhas mãos e juntei para começar o Jutsu que eu mesma havia "melhorado". Fiz os movimentos com as mãos e tomei fôlego e bati com força a mão no meu peito.

Cai para trás e bati na cama com tamanha força e logo percebi que daria certo. Eu mesma havia o aperfeiçoado, para se tornar mortal. Ele atacava todos os órgãos vitais abrindo enormes crateras, como um sangramento interno, só que muito mais rápido. Tossi com dificuldade e pude sentir o liquido vermelho e quente escorrer pela minha boca. Minhas pálpebras começaram a falhar e tudo a minha volta rodava.. Eu sabia que seria o fim.

Pedi perdão sobre meus pecados, mesmo que a aquela altura eu já soubesse que nada seria perdoado. Pisquei meus olhos e tossi mais uma vez, e mais sangue escorreu da minha boca. Tudo começou a mudar, fui me sentindo mais leve, sendo puxada para fora do meu corpo. Era confuso e estranho, mas essa deveria ser a sensação normal quando morre, afinal, eu tinha ido para ali para isso, e foi tudo o que consegui. Me desprendi do meu copo, mas não antes de dizer:

"**Aishteru, Uchiha."**

E tudo se foi...


End file.
